Drabbles em cores
by Bruh M
Summary: Uma série 'colorida' de drabbles. SiriusxRemus. Projeto fanfic 100.
1. Vermelho

_Projeto Fanfic 100 – tema 11. vermelho_

* * *

**Chame de Vermelho**

O rubro do céu ao anoitecer, lembrava a Remus, os lábios vermelhos e suculentos do seu namorado. Sirius Black, de obscuro só tinha o sobrenome.

Como o fogo, mostrava o calor do seu corpo, no ápice de sua intimidade. Fazia-o corar com sua língua vermelha, sussurrando em seu ouvido, palavras carregadas de luxúria.

O céu vermelho ainda lhe mostrava a paixão que sentia por Sirius. A cor da sua elegante pena, ao escrever encontros às escondidas. O tom de sua gravata, combinando lindamente com o leão de Gryffindor.

Lembrava-o da quentura no coração, quando ouviu pela primeira vez:

- Te amo…


	2. Laranja

_Projeto Fanfic 100 – Tema 12. Laranja_

* * *

**Chame de Laranja**

Sirius quer aprender a cozinhar. Eu até o compreendo. Agüentar os rosbifes de Kreacher não é para qualquer um.

Suas experiências na cozinha têm sido desastrosas. Sirius não tem noção alguma. Meu estômago fraco já sente as conseqüências… mas hoje não tive escapatória. Tenho que almoçar seja lá o que Sirius esteja cozinhando.

- O que é isso?

- Pernil, eu te sirvo!

- Obrigado, estou sem fome. Acho que suco de abóbora é suficiente!

- Dê-me o copo!

- _Isso,_ é suco de abóbora? Mas… é… laranja!

- Qual a diferença? Abóbora e laranja têm tons iguais.

- Sirius acredite… é diferente!

"_Vou esperar Molly chegar…"_


	3. Amarelo

_Projeto Fanfic 100 – Tema 13. Amarelo_

* * *

**Chame de Amarelo**

- Não, obrigado…

- Mas você deu a idéia, amor…

- Não quero mais… Sirius, por favor… não…

Amuado, Sirius saiu do quarto carregando o saquinho de ouro. Na verdade, ele queria muito. Porém, enrubescia só de lembrar! Mas não queria que Sirius ficasse magoado…

Derrotado, saiu do quarto, encontrando-o na lareira.

- Tudo bem, dê-me aqui!

- Você vai comprar?

- Vou. Mas desmanche esse sorriso amarelo!

Na rua, com o saquinho de ouro no bolso amaldiçoou o namorado, vendo os itens daquela vitrine. Onde havia se metido? Porque foi dar idéias ao sempre 'ativo' Black?

"_Sex Shop, francamente…"_

Tomara que os galeões sejam suficientes…


	4. Verde

_Projeto Fanfic 100 – Tema 14. Verde_

* * *

**Chame de Verde**

Sentado em sua poltrona de espaldar alto e tecido verde escuro, Remus estava totalmente absorto em sua leitura.

Livro este, que encontrara em uma estante empoeirada e descobrira agora, tratava-se de literatura Muggle.

Ótima, por sinal. Os Muggles criavam histórias realmente interessantes!

- Você não vem, Moony? – Sirius pergunta sonolento no canto do quarto.

- Pode dormir, Padfoot. Terminarei este livro primeiro.

Um resmungo frustrado foi a resposta que recebeu. Pouco depois, Sirius enrolado na coberta, transfigura a poltrona verde em uma cama. Remus tentou esconder um sorriso, quando o namorado deitou a cabeça em seu colo e murmurou baixinho:

- Boa noite…


	5. Azul

_Projeto Fanfic 100 – Tema 15. Azul_

* * *

**Chame de Azul**

- O que aconteceu, Moony?

- Não notou nada diferente?

Sirius prestou atenção. O rosto inocentemente curioso, de quem não sabe do assunto.

- Você está de camisa nova?

- Meu cabelo Sirius… está azul!

- Oh. É mesmo. Nem reparei!

Grunhi. Eu deveria imaginar… Estudar poções com Sirius nunca seria boa idéia. Ainda mais, quando o que ele quer, é namorar!

- Ficou bonitinho, Moony!

Ah. Esse pulguento iria aprender a não brincar com um lobo!

Prensei-o na parede, beijando-o intensamente. Sorri, quando ele se rendeu e despejei a poção no seu cabelo.

Observei o resultado feliz.

- É Padfoot… azul não é a sua cor!


	6. Roxo

_Projeto Fanfic 100 – Tema 16. Roxo_

* * *

**Chame de Roxo**

Gemeu, quando Sirius lambeu o ponto sensível atrás da orelha. A língua macia e quente, deslizando provocante e mordendo a jugular.

Arfou. Os mamilos banhados de saliva. As mãos deslizando sua pele, encontrando seu membro pulsante.

- Eu vou…

- Não, não lobinho…

- Céus…

- Onde está aquele gel?

- Ohh… ali na… humm… gaveta?

- De uva?

- Sim…

Ofegou, quando o lubrificante foi aberto e os dedos gentis de Padfoot, o invadiram. O frasquinho jogado na cama, Sirius o penetrou. O clímax os atingiu no momento que Remus mordia a pele morena.

Amanhã, com certeza, teria uma saliente marca roxa no pescoço do namorado.


	7. Marrom

_Projeto Fanfic 100 – Tema 17. Marrom_

* * *

**Chame de Marrom**

- Presente para mim?

- Sim.

- Onde?

- Aqui atrás do cortinado, vem ver!

Sirius abriu as cortinas da cama, dando-me espaço para entrar e sentar de frente a ele. Meus olhos brilharam de felicidade, quando avistei, no seu colo, a caixa mais requintada do chocolate de Honeyducks.

Licores de cereja e coco. Baunilha, suíços, castanhas e nozes.

Maravilhado, apanhei a caixa e provei a trufa. Delicioso. Ouvi um gemido e mal notei que fui eu mesmo que o soltei.

Sirius, o sorriso enorme, escolheu o maior bombom e disse malicioso:

- Prova esse… é afrodisíaco!

Sorri. Sirius nunca dava nada sem segundas intenções.


	8. Preto

_Projeto Fanfic 100 – Tema 18. Preto _

* * *

**Chame de Preto**

Dedos prensaram seu braço e uma mão tampou-lhe a boca. O grito assustado, morreu na garganta, quando tudo o mais ficou escuro.

Seu corpo chocou-se contra uma parede de madeira e sua boca foi tomada por outra, avidamente luxuriosa.

Reconheceu o gosto amante. O armário de vassouras, o odor dos produtos desinfetantes.

- Solte-me Sirius… está escuro aqui!

- Não precisamos de luz, para começar qualquer coisa…

- É… não… mas… aqui…

Empurrou o namorado, ofegante. Subiu o zíper da calça, que não se lembrava quando fora aberto e saiu do armário. Sirius parecia desapontado. Sorriu maroto.

- Te espero na Sala Precisa, _Black_!


	9. Branco

_Projeto Fanfic 100 – Tema 19. Branco_

* * *

**Chame de Branco**

Eu sempre encontrei paz aqui nesse cantinho. Era nosso refúgio de qualquer forma.

As paredes claras que dançavam com o amarelado do Sol, deixavam no quarto o tom brilhante e pacífico.

No centro, a cama escura de dosséis negros e lençóis branco pérola. Nela, eu podia sentir seu corpo nu, abraçando-me possessivamente.

Suspirei diante do aconchego que sentia naqueles braços. Fitei-o dormir, ainda absorto no mundo dos sonhos.

Deslizei os dedos, retirando algumas mechas suadas no rosto adormecido. Preguiçoso, abriu os olhos e abraçou-me novamente.

Sorri.

- Bom dia, meu amor…

- Bom dia, Remus querido…

E assim, a vida tinha paz…


	10. Sem Cor

_Projeto Fanfic 100 – Tema 20. Sem Cor_

* * *

**Chame de Sem Cor**

- Retire o que disse!

- Não mesmo…

- Está todo mundo olhando pra gente, James! Retire o que disse agora!

- Porque, se é verdade?

"_Estou ferrado!"_

Remus mudava de cor gradualmente. Roxo de raiva, amarelo de preocupação e branco de susto. Teve consciência de ficar verde, quando achou que o jantar sairia pela boca, logo, logo.

Sem mencionar a veia azul do seu pescoço que pulava sem controle.

- É verdade ou não, Lupin? – alguém pergunta em voz alta.

A Torre Gryffindor inteira, observava-o curioso, em expectativa.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Legal! Vamos saber o outro lado da historia agora! – brinca Peter.

-x-

- Que lado?

- Disse a Remus, que Peter e eu, não conseguimos dormir ontem à noite com vocês dois gemendo a noite toda! – disse o amigo, com sorriso afetado.

- E daí?

Uma seqüência de 'ohhs' percorreu o salão comunal.

- E DAÍ? – Remus exclama exaltado.

- É Remus… Prongs disse alguma mentira? É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. Garotas, não mexam com o Moony. Ele é meu. E sim, estamos namorando!

Agora, ele tinha certeza que estava vermelho de vergonha. Mas todas as cores sumiram totalmente do seu rosto, quando Sirius beijou-o na frente de todos.

E que beijo!

"_Agora sim, estou ferrado!"_

Fim

N/A: todos dizem que a melhor é a **Sem Cor**. Mas a minha preferida ainda é **Vermelho!**


End file.
